neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
VF-11 Thunderbolt
The VF-11 Thunderbolt is a fictional variable fighter in the Macross storyline. It was created by mechanical designer Shoji Kawamori. Fictional Background The VF-11 was designed and created as the replacement unit for the VF-4 Lightning III variable fighter. It began to enter widespread UN Spacy service in 2030 as the UN spacy's main variable fighter. It was deployed with long-distance immigration fleets, colonial defense forces, and deep outer space fleets. The VF-11 is an aerodynamic update and improvement of the VF-1 Valkyrie, the world's first Variable Fighter, introduced 22 years earlier. Unlike the VF-1, the VF-11 did not have known "ace" and "commander" variants. However, in continuing conflicts with alien enemy units such as the rogue Zentradi "enemy battlesuits" seen in Macross Plus, the decision was made to find a replacement for the fighter. Thus the Project Super Nova competition was created to select the next-generation advanced variable fighter (analogous to the 20th century Advanced Tactical Fighter competition).[http://macross.anime.net//production/software/index.html Sony PlayStation Compatible CD-ROM Video Game. Macross Plus: Game Edition. Instruction Booklet. SLPS-02791. Shoeisha/Takara. Japan. Y6800. 2000, June 29] Two variable fighter designs, the General Galaxy YF-21 and Shinsei Industries YF-19 were selected to compete in the 2040 competition. After the Sharon Apple incident at Macross City, the YF-19 was selected for production as the VF-19 Excalibur. Five years later, the VF-11 was still the mainstay variable fighter although the production VF-19F started to replace it. Though the canards would slow down the fighter in an atmosphere, it did have the added benefit of increasing maneuverability. Captain Milia Jenius of the Eagle Nest Aerial Tactics Center supported the canard feature with passion.[http://macross.anime.net//production/software/index.html Sega Dreamcast GD-ROM Videogame Macross M3. Instruction Booklet. Shoeisha Inc., Japan. T-21502M. Y6800. 02-22-2001] This led to the production of two prototypes: VF-X-11 No.1 without the canards and VF-X-11 No. 2 with canards. Captain Jenius piloted the VF-X-11 No. 2 in a rescue operation of a UN chief advisor. The data collected on the VF-X-11 No. 2 used in the rescue operation led to the introduction of the canards. Variants * VF-X-11: Prototype version. Two produced, one equipped with fold booster. * VF-11A: First production version. It was produced in limited numbers * VF-11B: Standard version in UN Spacy service circa 2040. Improvements over the VF-11A were a lengthened barrel on anti-aircraft gun, one window on the main sensor, and increased engine thrust. * VF-11C: Version with enhanced navigational electronic equipment. All VF-11s in 2040 were in the process of being upgraded to this standard[http://macross.anime.net//production/software/index.html Sony PlayStation Compatible CD-ROM Video Game. PlayStation The Best Collection Series: Macross Digital Mission VF-X. Instruction Booklet. SLPS-91058. UNiT Inc/Bandai Visual. Japan. Y2800. 1998, May 28] * VF-11D: Two-seater version of the VF-11C * VF-11D Custom: Custom two-seater version manufactured by Shinsei Industry and the Macross 7 Project M Special Technologies Group. The VF-11D had enlarged canard wing, enhanced engines, VF-19's vernier thrusters, and space/atmospheric sound booster FAST Pack. Only 20 were produced and was deployed with the Jamming Bird force * VF-11MAXL: Version with FF-2099A engines identical to those of the VF-17 Nightmare, overall strengthened structure, and a redesigned and modified delta wing to increase fuselage strength and aerodynamic characteristics. They are built on demand by pilots. * VF-11MAXL Custom: Custom version manufactured by Shinnakasu Heavy Industry and the Macross 7 Special Technologies Group with internal sound system, speaker launcher pod, and FF-2099A engines similar to the VF-17's. Piloted by Mylene Flare Jenius. Toys Yamato Toys *''Macross Plus'' 1/72 VF-11B (2001)Macross World - Yamato Toys 1/72 VF-11B :Unlike the YF-19 and YF-21 (which were based on resin model kits by Studio HalfEye), this replica of the VF-11B was designed from scratch. It transformed into all three modes and came with a Gun Pod (with retractable bayonet) and two heat shields molded from one thin sheet of plastic (double-sided tape was required to attach the heat shield to the canopy). The toy suffered from a design flaw on the hip structure, which easily cracked and snapped off. :A second version was released in 2003 with FAST Pack parts and a pilot figure. The hips were redesigned to avoid breakage that plagued the first edition release. *''Macross Plus'' GN-U Dou VF-11B (2008)Macross World - GN-U Dou VF-11B :A non-transforming action figure of the VF-11B in Battroid mode. Features extensive poseability not found in any of its transformable counterparts. :Yamato Toys released upgrade parts for the VF-11B figure in mid-2009. The set includes the FAST Pack (plus new leg parts) and a redesigned back plate to hold the booster units.Yamato Toys - Macross Plus Upgrade Parts *''Macross VF-X2'' GN-U Dou VF-11B Thunderbolt (2008) :A redeco of the VF-11B GN-U Dou figure in light gray. *''Macross Plus'' 1/60 VF-11B with Super Parts (2009)Yamato Toys - 1/60 VF-11B with Super Parts :A newer, redesigned figure of the VF-11B was released in 2009 to complement the 1/60 YF-19 and YF-21. It features better articulation and proportions than its 1/72 predecessor. Aside from the FAST Pack and pilot figure, this VF-11 comes with adapter parts for Yamato's display stand and features a detachable cockpit that doubles as an escape pod. *''Macross 7'' 1/60 VF-11C with Super Parts (2009)Yamato Toys - 1/60 VF-11C with Super Parts :A light gray repaint of the VF-11B figure with C-spec Gun Pod and boosters. The pilot is sculpted in a Macross 7-era flight suit. Model kits Bandai *''Macross 7'' 1/144 VF-11C (1995)Macross World - Bandai 1997 Reissues :A non-transforming snap-kit of the VF-11C in Fighter and Battroid modes. Molded in light gray with a color guide to paint it in its Macross Plus VF-11B colors. *''Macross 7'' 1/144 VF-11MAXL Custom Mylene Valkyrie (1996) :A non-transforming snap-kit of the VF-11MAXL Custom in Fighter and Battroid modes. Molded in white and pink. Hasegawa *''Macross Plus'' 1/72 VF-11B Thunderbolt (2011)Hasegawa model co. Thunderbolt release info :A non-transforming kit of the VF-11B in fighter mode. Design Characteristics *The VF-11 Thunderbolt was named after the Republic P-47 Thunderbolt, a World War II American fighter, and the Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II, a close air-support attack aircraft. *Its design is, according to the Shoji Kawamori Macross Design Works book, inspired by the Su-37. *The XFA-27, found in the games Ace Combat 2 and Ace Combat X: Skies of Deception, bears a striking resemblance to this aircraft. *Also, the FFR-31 MR/D Super Sylph from Yukikaze bears a resemblance to this aircraft, notably in its air intake configuration and its tailplanes, although the canards resemble the VF-19 rather than the VF-11. References External links *Macross Compendium *VF-11 Entry *Macross Nexus Category:Variable fighters